


Ego Theory

by faithinthepoor



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the School challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash 100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego Theory

She can’t call herself an expert on the matter but she has always found it difficult to accept that there is a whole school of thought that embraces the belief that children want to sleep with one parent and kill the other. Her inability to comprehend this assertion might be related to the fact that she wasn’t raised by her biological parents but she doubts that being adopted could really have made that much of a difference. Still, her feelings for Idina force her to question her beliefs; they certainly suggest that she is not completely divorced from Oedipus in nature. She may not want to kill her rival but she does want to remove him from the picture and she resents the liberties he can take and the possibilities open to him simply by virtue of the fact that he’s a man. He can call Idina his wife, he can give her children, she may not take his name but the whole world knows that Idina is his. She can’t help feeling that life is unfair and that she is relegated to second place in Idina’s life not because he is better than her or because Idina loves him more but because he happens to have the right chromosomes. She may not agree with everything that Freud thought but she has to admit that he shouldn’t be dismissed out of hand because even though she never believed it existed it’s entirely possible that she does indeed have penis envy.


End file.
